


Reach and Flexibility

by Decepticonsensual



Series: Tiny Important Words [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: Rodimus and Minimus find themselves in a tight spot.  Luckily, at least one of them is a mech of hidden...ish talents.
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Series: Tiny Important Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Reach and Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mild horror elements.
> 
> This fic is part of a series of short fics I wrote on Tumblr for prompts taken from this list: https://decepticonsensual.tumblr.com/post/631057835507286016/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> The prompt for this story was: _by the firelight_ \+ "I'm not very flexible, you know."

Minimus squints dubiously, then turns back to Rodimus and says, “I’m not very flexible, you know.”

“Bullshit.” Rodimus waves a hand airily. The madly dancing flames reflect off his plating, mellowing the bright primary colours of his plating into something warm and liquid, and highlighting the angles of his face in a way that makes him seem more arresting than ever… Minimus shakes himself, forcing his attention to return from his captain’s handsome features to the absolute nonsense Rodimus is spouting. “You’re not very flexible in the _armour._ But I’m betting that one-in-a-million load-bearing Outlier Minimus Ambus is plenty bendy. You’d have to be, right? Or the armour would kill your joints over millions of years.”

Minimus frowns. Trust Rodimus to actually make a rational point now of all times.

Oh, no, Rodimus’s logic couldn’t have come into play before he’d suggested checking out the abandoned fortress on their own. It couldn’t have entered into the equation before Rodimus had somehow awoken an army of what appeared to be reanimated Cybertronian corpses. It couldn’t _possibly_ have joined the party before Rodimus managed to block the shambling monstrosities with a wall of flame… that, in his enthusiasm, he erected not just behind them, but _all around them._ No, it has to be _now_ that Rodimus starts making sense.

“I could make the attempt to leap over it,” Minimus admits, studying the flames anew. “But given how out of practice I am moving without the armour, the odds of my failure are frankly alarming, even in this form.”

Rodimus blows out a (hot) gust of air from his vents - lingering heat from using his flame jets, no doubt. “Well. Only one thing for it, then.” He transforms, and flings open the passenger-side door. “Get in!”

“ _What_?”

“Get. In. I’m fireproof; I’ll get you through.” He must be able to read Minimus’s doubts on his face, because he adds, almost plaintively, “I _promise,_ Mims.”

Before he really processes what he’s doing, Minimus Ambus climbs inside, and Rodimus gently closes his door.

And floors it.

Minimus lets out a mortifying yelp and has to sit on his hands to prevent himself from grabbing at Rodimus’s dashboard as tires squeal and they start to climb, ramping off a convenient bit of rubble and streaking through the very tops of the flames. Minimus can see them right against the window, and is sure they’re reflected in his staring optics. Inside Rodimus, though, it remains cool and sheltered. Before Minimus knows it, they’re through and racing back to where they left the _Lost Light._

“Thank you,” Minimus whispers.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rodimus sounds uncharacteristically awkward. A moment later, though, he rallies and says, “You know, if you wanted, we _could_ spend some time tonight working on that flexibility of yours…”

Minimus tries to hide a smile.


End file.
